


soft lullaby

by papuzhek



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romance, Songfic, laps lock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papuzhek/pseuds/papuzhek
Summary: как уложить ребёнка спать? спойте ему колыбельную.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Kudos: 2





	soft lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> отрывок песни: мельница - дороги.  
> песня, взятая за основу: мельница - белая кошка.

— но я не хочу спать без мамы!

очередной вздох.

— мама ещё не скоро вернётся, солнышко, а тебе уже пора на боковую. — пыталась уговорить своё чадо женщина, поправляя лохматые волосы ребёнка. — ты же хочешь завтра с новыми силами играть дальше?

— хочу, но без мамы не хочу!

да, ещё один вздох.

за окном уж давно были сумерки и прохлада, а если верить часам, то время приближалось к 8 часам. семья жила в сельской местности, где работает закон: рано ложишься — рано встаёшь. именно поэтому уставшая женщина отчаянно пыталась уложить свою дочь спать, но та брыкалась, что матери явно не нравилось.

— но я ведь тоже мама, правда? — женщина отчаялась, силясь подойти с другого фронта. её янтарный взгляд был устремлён в глаза дочери, цвет которых из-за горящей свечи принял такой же цвет, что и у её матери. девочка призадумалась на мгновение, но вновь вылезла из-под одеяла, наполненного овечьей шерстью.

— ты не мама. — неловкая пауза и некоторый шок на лице матери. — ты _маму-у-уля_. — девочка надула щёки и высунула язык. — я не хочу спать без мамы-ы-ы-ы! — завыл ребёнок, быстро теряя своё кратковременное игривое настроение.

женщина взялась руками за голову, вновь тяжело вздыхая. _«так, как бы поступила йоу, будучи на моём месте,_ — задумалась уставшая мать, — _давай, рико, соберись.»_

ответ не заставил себя долго ждать.

— юки, знаешь, у меня появилась одна идея. — рико убрала свои волосы с лица, вновь бросая взгляд на девочку в кровати. юки, естественно не понимая, что задумала её мать, заинтересованно наклонила голову в сторону. — давай, пока будем ждать маму, споём что-нибудь. что думаешь, детка?

непослушное чадо на мгновение застыло, но тут же хлопнула в свои маленькие ладошки и закивала головой. рико облегчённо выдохнула, вновь возвращаясь к мысли, что у йоу быть матерью получается в разы лучше, чем у неё. сделав ещё пару вдохов и выдохов, рико уселась поудобнее рядом с дочерью.

— ты первая, давай. что ты хочешь спеть? — с нежностью в голосе спросила «мамуля».

— _♪ там, за третьим перекрестком,_  
 _и оттуда строго к югу,_  
 _всадник с золотою саблей_  
 _в травы густо сеет звезды. ♪_ — начала напевать маленькая девочка, поднимая свои руки, словно пытаясь дотянуться до чего-то наверху. может, хочет прикоснуться с этому всаднику?

— _♪ слышишь, гроздьями роняет небо_  
 _из прорех зерно стальное,_  
 _горные лихие тропы_  
 _покрывая пеленою. ♪_ — продолжила рико, приобнимая свою дочь за плечи. певчий голос женщины нежно шелестел в тишине горницы.

— _♪ дороги сплелись_  
 _в тугой клубок влюбленных змей,_  
 _и от дыхания вулканов в туманах немеет крыло._  
 _лукавый, смирись —_  
 _мы все равно тебя сильней, ♪_ — юки продолжила за матерью, начиная слегка покачивать головой в такт песне.

— _♪ и у огней небесных стран_  
 _сегодня будет тепло. ♪_ — эти строки были пропеты семьёй в унисон. юки захихикала, вновь хлопая в ладоши.

девочка залезла к рико на колени и положила той голову на грудь. женщина ощутила, что ребенок уже устал, но явно не собирается сдаваться царю морфею.

— теперь я спою тебе песню, договорились, детка? — слова прозвучали так, словно рико промурчала их, удобнее устраиваясь на относительно небольшой постели и прижимая дочурку к себе. последняя кивнула, и матерь приготовилась петь одну из песен, о которой узнала от родителей йоу, когда те рассказывали ей, какой была её возлюбленная в детстве. правда, для отца и матери йоу не было известно об интимности их отношений — они всё ещё считали, что они хорошие друзья, решившие вместе воспитывать ребенка, которого им подкинули под дверь одной холодной ночью, живя в деревушке на другом конце страны.

— _♪ обернусь я белой кошкой,_  
 _да залезу в колыбель_  
 _я к тебе, мой милый крошка,_  
 _буду я твой менестрель. ♪_ — начала рико, начиная поглаживать юки по распушившимся волосам.

по правде говоря, рико понимала, почему текст именно такой: мать йоу была уличной певицей, поэтому иногда она позволяла своей дочери иметь привилегии на личные менестрельские концерты. женщина быстренько потушила свечу, стоявшую на деревянном столике рядом, заметив, что в комнату залетела пара светлячков. атмосфера, да?

— _♪ буду я сидеть в твоей колыбели,_  
 _да петь колыбельныя,_  
 _чтобы колокольчики звенели,_  
 _цвели цветы хмельныя. ♪_ — на словах «колыбельныя» девушка сделала некий акцент, обнимая дочку, согревая её своим телом.

такая странная ностальгия нахлынула в мысли рико, невиданная и меж тем тёплая и приятная. забавно, наверное, что с йоу они познакомились на свадьбе одной из их, как оказалось, общих знакомых, под звон церковных колоколов, под цветочным деревом. тогда пепельноволосая девушка сняла с головы рико цветок и его лепестки, опавшие с того самого дерева, после чего у них завязался небольшой разговор. кто мог подумать, что такая банальщина станет корнями для 3 лет отношений, повлёкших потом за собой 17 лет совместной жизни?

— _♪ обернусь я белой птицей,_  
 _да в окошко улечу,_  
 _чтобы в ясно небо взвиться_  
 _к солнца яркому лучу. ♪_ — ласковый голос наполнял комнатёнку, освещённую лишь парочкой светлячков, влетевших в открытое окошко, а вечерняя прохлада освежала её.

— _♪ будут с неба литься звонкие трели,_  
 _трели все весенния,_  
 _чтобы колокольчики звенели,_  
 _цвели цветы хмельныя. ♪_ — слушать пение птиц было, пожалуй, одним из любимых занятий йоу. учитывая, что основную часть дня она проводит вне дома, птицы отличный компаньон и борец со скукой. по её словам, _«птицы дополняют умиротворённость природы»_ , что заставляло рико постоянно улыбаться, особенно когда последняя напоминала возлюбленной о том, как её часто ассоциируют с певчим и удивительно красивым соловьём. голубоглазую женщину это напоминание всегда вгоняло в краску, но разве это не самое чудесное, что можно было увидеть?

рико почувствовала, что дыхание юки стало равномерным, глубоким, а пальцы, которыми она цеплялась за плечи матери, ослабили хватку. в такие моменты рико взаправду думала, что она мать этого чудесного маленького человечка.

_«да даже пусть она мне родна не по крови… какое это вообще имеет значение, если мы с йоу сможем вырастить и воспитать её? никакого значения. она наша дочь.»_

— _♪ обернусь я человеком,_  
 _да вернусь к себе домой,_  
 _я возьму тебя на ручки,_  
 _мой хороший, мой родной… ♪_ — веки тяжелели, глаза начали слипаться, рико потихоньку погружалась в сон, такой желанный в столь поздний час. женщина притянула к себе тёплое одеяло, укрыла им себя и юки, другой рукой обнимая дочь и прижимая к себе. ночи нынче холодные.

спящая женщина, прижимающая к своей груди ребёнка, сладко сопевшего ей в грудь, под тёплым одеялом, наполненным овечьей шерстью, — такую картину встретила йоу, вернувшись наконец с полей, золотых, пшеничных полей, и, честно, ни о чём другом, кроме как лечь рядом, она не могла подумать в те минуты блаженного любования своей семьёй.


End file.
